


Wrong Way

by ToraTsuin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Reborn, hold my hand.” Tsuna says, left reaching for Reborn’s right. “You don’t have any clue where we are going.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Way

The snow crunches beneath their feet, boots painted white. Gentle falling snow catches on his curly side burns and flattens his love’s gravity defying hair just a little. 

“Reborn, hold my hand.” Tsuna says, left reaching for Reborn’s right. “You don’t have any clue where we are going.” 

“What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna? I know where we are going.” Reborn holds Tsuna’s hand and is pleasantly surprised when Tsuna doesn’t start to lead them. Which is good for the brunette since Reborn would have dropped Tsuna’s hand instantly. 

“You don’t.” Tsuna instantly says, “Those are our footsteps right there, but in the opposite direction.” 

“If I  _am_ lost, which I’m not, how would you know where we are suppose to go?” Reborn huffs, stopping to give Tsuna a look. 

“I wasn’t always in Namimori Reborn.” Tsuna softly smiles, “Mom’s family is from the town you’re trying to lead us to. I know the way like I know my name and like I know you’d never admit to being lost.” 

“You never said anything about having family here.” Reborn comments, gesturing for Tsuna to lead the way. Tsuna grips Reborn’s hand a little tighter as he pulls Reborn to the right. 

“You never asked.” Tsuna replies easily, “Oh, and don’t feel embarrassed about losing your way. You actually did really well for someone who hasn’t lived here for most of their life. The snow makes all the little turns look the same.” 


End file.
